Lamentations of Lucas Lafayette and Luna Lovegood
by arny81991
Summary: Lucas Lafayette finds out he is a wizard in 1992 and attends Hogwarts. Never having a normal family life, with a mother who died at 5 and his father a US General, moving from base to base, Lucas has never had friends. Then he meets Luna and things change. [OCxLuna], [GinnyXHarry]
1. Prologue - Lucas Lafayette

**Prologue: Lucas Lafayette**

 **Description:**

Lucas Lafayette finds out he is a wizard in 1992 and attends Hogwarts. Never having a normal family life, with a mother who died at 5 and his father a US General, moving from base to base, Lucas has never had friends. Then he meets Luna and things change. [OCxLuna], [GinnyXHarry]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, just the ones that I have created for the purpose of the fanfiction writing.

 **Speech:**

§ _ **P**_ _ **arseltongue**_ §

"Normal conversation"

'Thoughts and occlumency'

"[ _French_ ]"

 _Luna's Sigh_ t

 **Edit** : Updated 01/15/2018, I have decided with my time off (or lack of work altogether) I'd update the chapters a little. Fixed formatting and updated.

* * *

" _I experience for the American officers and soldiers that friendship which arises from having shared with them for a length of time dangers, sufferings, and both good and evil fortune._ " - **Marquis de Lafayette**

-LL-

I never knew my mother. Marie Lafayette died when I was at the young age of 5. I was too young to remember what happened, I just remember moving from my home in France to the unfamiliar United States to be with a father I never knew of. She was a beautiful woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes. My father, James Gilbert, 1st Star General of the United States Army tried to be a good parent, he really did. It's not like he didn't want a son, he really did want a son to pass down his knowledge and skills, he just didn't know how to raise me. I was broken. I was strange for a child. I could "speak" with snake's or at least they understood me. Other strange things happened when I got angry or showed strong emotions, like when I was 7, I was being chased by some bullies at school and "magically" appeared at home under my blanket. I also was able to make my hair change color depending on my mood, but after freaking out some people, I was able to control this skill. This made me place a mask of sorts on, keeping me from allowing these -happenings- to occur.

Everything changed in my life when my mother died. It was a simple fact; she held my life together and once she was gone, I changed, or at least that's how I felt. My father had said he had met my mother during his deployment in France but never was able to return due to the nature of his work. He had wished he could have stayed and started a life with her but he was ordered back after his mission was completed. Father always wanted to go back and find her but he doesn't remember why he did not. I never met him until the day of the funeral. Someone had once told me that death is not the end but just the beginning. I did not believe that to be so. I was torn, my heart and soul longing for my mother who was everything to me. When my father saw me at the funeral, he did not appear nervous...to be fair he was meeting a son he didn't know he had for 5 years and wasn't told about having one until the day his lost love passed from this earth. James was a big man, at six foot and five inches he had a demanding presence. Sandy brown hair, brown eyes. I don't know what I get from him physically aside from his stature. He is built strong with broad shoulders but he face is rough, hard around the edges. My face, so I am told as I cannot remember so much without looking at photos of her, were more like my mothers face. When he saw me, he seemed rigid at first, the military training taking over and keeping him standing straight, at attention. He seemed cold, distant. Then he noticed my tears. It was like a lightbulb flashed and he knew he wasn't talking to a cadet but a child; a child who just lost his mother. He knelt down and hugged me, whispering in my ear, "I am not much for hugs, but men should be able to cry when their hearts want." I looked at his face, a man who commands armed forces and he was trying hard to hold back tears. My mother meant something to him and it was tearing him up inside. That was when my tears stopped. I knew he was trying to be strong for me and I wanted to be strong for him. He smiled a deep smile that seemed to remove some of the old soul from his eyes and age him to a possible younger self. "Hello Lucas, I am your father. I...I know it will be difficult and I know that you don't know me well, ... I mean at all, but I promise I will raise you and keep you safe," he paused for a second to look me in the eyes, "and love you." Through my quivering lips, I mustered up my courage to say [" _Oui, papa,"_ ] my French causing my broken English. I knew from that first interaction, that I would be loved, even without any prior history of having met him before. I could see myself in him, the pain and strength he had.

-LL-

As I grew up, we moved a lot to different bases around the globe, as a military child naturally does. Along with my native tongue of French, I learned English and a little of Japanese. I learned martial arts, military history, how to disassemble a gun and fire it too. With my Japanese arts, I learned to control my emotions and block them. I never was at a school for long to make friends and even less to actually attend most public schools. Where I did stay long enough I excelled in everything but that was another reason I attracted fewer friends. And when my father became a general, public schools became private schools and I gave up entirely to having a normal life.

-LL-

It was the summer of 1992 when I was to turn 12 that I got my Hogwarts letter. My father and I were at a base in London, having been there as a permanent post for my father with his appointment to a top secret operation. We lived in a modest flat, though we could have afforded much better with my father's position, he wanted to avoid unwanted attention. It was a private building with us on the top floor, and a gate surrounding the property. It was a quick drive into downtown London and even closer to my fathers base. I had grown strong from my constant personal training, with my summer consisting of long runs, martial arts, and occasional marksmanship training. I was also tall for my age, at five feet, six inches, though considering who my father was, I expected to be six feet tall by next year. I had grown my hair out or really I had no choice. Whenever my father tried to cut my hair to military standards, it grew back overnight. I ended up tying it in a ponytail in the back. It was blonde, which I inherited from my mother.

 **July 29, 1992**

It was my birthday and I was awake early, cooking breakfast for myself as I usually was at home alone majority of the time. Letting the eggs start to cook a little before moving onto the toast to make eggs in a basket, I heard a tapping on the window. I thought that strange as we were 8 floors up and no balcony near this particular window. I spotted a brown barn owl was outside perched on the ledge, with a letter in its beak. For most this would have startled them, but moments like this didn't phase me as weird things have happened to me my whole life, but even then I moved slowly to the window and tried to make out what it said on the outside of the letter; I saw my name on the envelope.

 _Lucas Lafayette  
Kitchen, 8th Floor  
Unmarked Location, US Military Post Quarters  
London, England_

I opened the window and the owl fluttered in and extending her leg to allow me access to the letter. I was fixated reading the letter that I didn't notice the owl move to my eggs and bacon, taking the latter. Sigmund, my snake familiar and only friend, curled up my arm.

§ _ **What isss it Lucasss?**_ § I turned the envelope over and saw a wax seal. Hogwarts School.

§ _ **It is a letter from a Hogwartsss Ssschool. I wonder what they want?**_ § I responded to Sigmund, in the snake tongue that only I understood. My father always found it strange when I spoke to him and stated it sounded only like hissing to him, thinking that it was just a childhood phase that I grew out of. Once I was able to prove that I could talk to Sigmund, he believed that maybe I could. In reality, I stopped speaking in front of others as people gave me the strangest looks. I kept a lot of secrets in my life to hide me "freakiness".

In all my years of moving, I have never heard of a private school by that name; believe me, I've been to my fair share of school, both public and private. I was curious but my father taught me to be cautious and to be calculating. I slowly opened the envelope, checking for powders or anything escaping that could kill me or poison me and I pulled out thick sheets of parchment.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

 _ **Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**_ _  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Lafayette,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

I looked at the other page and it showed materials and books. A wand? And owl, cat or toad? What kind of joke is this? I've never been one to not take things at face value but someone was pulling my leg, but then… I felt something different about this. It was not merely a farce played on me. Messenger by owls? To a location only the highest officials in the military knew of my fathers' stature, this had to be a trap or something. Shaking my head in confusion, I shooed the owl out, closing the window behind her. I'll have to bring it up to my father.

§ _ **Where isss my breakfast, Lucasss?**_ § I turned to my breakfast I had prepared for us and saw it was already nibbled at by that darn owl.

 _ **§It isss right...damn that owl.§**_ I looked at my plate, which was half eaten by the barn owl.

§ _ **Time to make a new batch.**_ § I hissed to Sigmund.

My father instilled me to exercise and I totally immersed myself in it. Martial arts I was a black belt in aikido and iaido, as well as fairly efficient with a sword in fencing. I ran 10 miles a day, then exercised to stay alert. Usually, Sigmund went with me everywhere, but today was a bit rainy so he decided to stay home with the heat. Along with my run, I stopped at the local bookshop to see Mr. Jeffrey and get a glass of water and to hear the news of what was going on in town. Mr. Jeffrey was an odd fellow, but he allowed me to read all the books at his shop, as business was slow and I had a thirst for knowledge. He had graying hair, a smaller height than my own and a voice that had too many cigarettes in his lifetime to destroy. My father always stated it was better to gather intelligence and be alert, that way you could prepare for anything. I took that to heart and was fairly good at chess and also Shogi, Japanese chess.

"Good morning Mr. Jeffrey, what is new around town?" I asked.

"Oh, not'n new, just a bit ol' commotion with the bobbies, been runnin' around all mornin'. Some'in about a mad-man. It'd be alright, but best to head home boy." I remember reading about a man who had eluded the police all month, after murdering five people. It was strange because they were not able to determine death, just that they died with a bright green flash, sources say. All witnesses were confused about what really happened. I had kept my runs closer to home since then to avoid the area's he was last seen.

This being recent news of the man being seen in town, I would have to be careful in town.

"I will Mr. Jeffrey. See you tomorrow then?"

"Ey boy, now get! An' happy birthda' to ya' lad!" He chuckled. Mr. Jeffrey was a gruff of a man who always seemed in a foul mood but today he seemed uncharacteristically different. Fear did not make the man. I started my route back home, passing the run-down bar that had always seemed out of place in the modern looking town. I had asked my father about it once when we first arrived in town and he laughed "What bar, that is just a rundown old bar. Been out of business for years or so I'm told." I didn't believe him as men in odd robes would enter the bar right in front of us. I figured he didn't want me to enter it ever, or that I could add it to the list of weird things that I experienced. I was lost in thought when I quite literally ran into someone coming out of the bar. A girl, about my age, with silver blonde hair, a look of shock on her face. In my haste, I had pushed her too hard and I quickly responded by catching her and turning. I hit the pavement with a hard thud.

"I am so sorry for that" I stated as I stood up, helping her up as well. The silver-haired angel was dressed in a yellow summer dress with black flats on, her hair held down with a black ribbon.

She looked at me with such lost eyes and started "It's quite alright, I thought I saw Nar..." she halted as she looked me in the eyes. The daze she seemed to be in cleared up as she stared almost as if she was looking into my soul. We stood like that for a moment, I was lost in her beauty and her in whatever it was that she saw in me. It was almost as if it was… magic. My heart quickened and I thought for a brief moment I was in love. That's silly, I was only 12, but here she was, the most beautiful being I have ever seen. Our thoughts were brought back by a clearing of someone's throat, by the looks of it, the man who stood behind her, with blonde silver hair such as the girls. "Sorry daddy, we need to go home. Goodbye, my kind prince." She stated, looking away quickly. She seemed to be in a hurry as well. I was lost in thought as they walked away, and not until they left my sight did I leave my thoughts and continue my run. Today could not get any weirder... or better.

That evening at dinner my father made an unusual appearance as he usually worked late as well.

"What's with this letter son?" he ordered. Holding the letter, my eyes widen. I thought I had hidden it, as I wanted to investigate it longer.

I studied my father's face before responding "It's the weirdest thing father. Some owl brought this to me this morning. I thought it could be a trap." Best to tell him the truth than to lie, even though I did not know how he got it. His eyes widened as well but in an alert kind of way.

"How did they know where we were? This address is peculiar, it is too specific." I suddenly felt scared.

"Are we compromised?" I asked, trying to create different situations that would account for this as if this was a game of chess and I was looking 15 moves ahead.

"I don't know but I need to head to the office. This is a serious situation. But I wanted to celebrate your birthday with you quickly before I go. 12 years old, my how much you've grown" he said as he smiled upon looking at my face. "You have your mother's hair and eyes. She would have been proud of you." My father once told me that my eyes seem to change as my emotions did but he disregarded that to the lighting of the room at those times. I did notice the change and have worked to control the color, such as my hair.

"Happy Birthday Lucas. I got you something special. It doesn't work anymore" he said as he handed me a box. Inside was a German Luger P08, polished and the wood refinished. As I grew up, I learn about military history and guns were just as much a part of me as they were in history. My father was hesitant to let me have it but after training me and seeing how accurate I was, he let me learn more about them and carry a sidearm for protection.

"It's just like I thought" I stated excitedly, looking over the gun, pulling back the action, releasing the mag, snapping it back in and pulling the action once again. He watched in amusement as I went through the motions of checking it over to my satisfaction. It looked relatively clean and it looked to be in good working condition, why could it not work? "You said it does not work? Where did you get it?" I asked.

"Found it in an old storeroom, was collecting dust, the box was. Gun was clean as a whistle though," he stated, still looking puzzled. It had to have been in storage for over fifty years.

"Can I go to the base tomorrow to try it, see if I cannot fire it?", I asked, excited to head to the base again.

My father chuckled, "Sure but like I said, it doesn't work. I had Jordan clean it and try to fire it, but no luck." Lt. Jordan was a gunsmith at the base, and the best at his job. If Jordan couldn't get a gun to work, nobody could, but as I focused on it, felt the weight in my hand, I had a weird feeling about the gun, like it was connected to me like I've known it my whole life. I wanted to at least try myself to see if it was worth the effort.

 **July 30th, 1992**

I started my day like any other. After my run, I stopped at home to grab the gun, placing it inside my leather shoulder holster and as I walked past the kitchen window on my way out, I was shocked to see the same owl outside again. I opened the window and grabbed the letter, closing it again and throwing the letter on the counter. § _ **Come Sssigmund, letsss go.**_ § I hissed as Sigmund wrapped around my arm, under my trench coat.

At the base, my father and Lt. Jordan were right, the P08 would not fire no matter what I did, it wouldn't release the firing pin. "Sorry mate, like I told your da, it don't work like it should." Lt. Jordan said, feeling sorry that the gun was worthless. I was starting to get frustrated and felt a slight shudder when I pulled the trigger one last time but no luck. Nothing. "Ruddy gun!" I exclaimed. I slipped the gun back into my shoulder holster and left the base in a huff. As I started the long walk back to home, I entered the square downtown and I could feel a change in the atmosphere, almost like it was electricity. Something was wrong. There was a man in the center of the square, yelling to a crowd.

"We need to end the terror of anarchy. We have been oppressed too long!" He had amassed a large crowd of people who looked at him funny. Some people in the crowd started to yell back.

"Go back to the loony bin!"

"You are bloody mad you are!"

This did not help the situation, as the man did not seem right in the head. To say the man was unbalanced was an understatement.

"You all have been brainwashed! We need to completely wipe all who oppose freedom and pureblood democracy!" He pulled a piece of wood from his coat and people started to laugh.

"What are you going to do, use magic on us?" Stated a portly man. The madman pointed his wooden stick at the man and yelled "Avada Kedvara!" as he smiled. Bright green light erupted from the stick and hit the man squarely in the chest. He fell forward. At this people started to recognize him from the wanted posters, with chaos and screaming ensued, and the cops that had slowly started toward him quickly pulled out their guns, unsure how to handle this unknown power. That was when he opened fire on the police. I instinctively took action and yelled to people "Get down! Get down!" I pulled my gun from its holster and trained it on the mad-man.

"Please, calm down. No one has done anything wrong, these people have done nothing to you. You don't even know them! Please place the gun down and no one will need to get hurt" I pleaded. Unfortunately, he had already hit three police officers. They need medical attention and fast.

"Do you even know what the government has done? Hiding in secret, allowing for pureblood status to control our lives. You are almost as good as dead when the Death Eaters rise once again." The man spouted, almost spitting with rage. I had no idea what the man was talking about but he was clearly a threat that needed to be taken down before more lives were lost.

"I do not know what you are talking about sir but if..." I didn't get much more before the man opened his coat and I saw the bomb. My hair turned blue instantly, causing the man to laugh.

"You do not even know what you are yet stand in the face of danger? I am sorry that you must go down, we truly are pawns in their game of chess" he stated truthfully, as he pulled out a deadman switch and I instinctively pulled the trigger as he pulled the switch. I knew it would be for not and the worthless P08 would fail. It would not be for luck that the gun fired but I had such a want to keep these people safe. The bomb exploded as a white light left my gun, enveloping the man in a white, dome-like sphear of power. The explosion hit the wall of the light and shook the ground, sending me back. I hit my head and blacked out.

 **July 31st, 1992?**

I awoke, seeing white around me, with a strange decor, almost older furniture surrounding me. I tried to piece together what happen. The decisions I made were expected in a time of fear, mistakes happen. But the gun? I knew the blasted thing was broken I just knew it I knew it! But it did work, did it not? I was surprised by a woman in an older looking era nurses outfit from World War II. The room started to take shape and I noticed more in the room than before. My gun was on the table next to me, my clothes folded next to my bed on a chair. Sigmund was still wrapped around my arm. No one ever seemed to notice him, even in public. "Ah, you are awake young sir. My name is Miss Tonks, I am your nurse dear. Here, drink this" She handed me a glass of a pale colored drink, which smelled like peppermint.

"Where am I?" I asked, confused. I took a drink of the peppermint smelling stuff and felt like literal steam was coming out of my ears.

"You are at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries dear." She pulled out a wooden stick just like the madman and pointed it at me, and I instinctively grabbed my P08 again and pointed it at her. She was alert and paused.

"Dear me, have you ever seen a wand before? I am merely making sure you are alright." I looked her up and down, determining she meant me no harm and lowered my gun. "Funny things those are, firelegs or whatever you muggles call them." I looked at her again, her use of common terms and slang confusing me.

"I am sorry, muggles?" I asked, not even attempting to comment on the firelegs mispronunciation of 'firearms'.

"Non magical folks. People who are not wizards or witches." I sat there, thinking again that I have heard those words in two days, not to mention all the weird things happening to me and through my life. My hair changed grey as if I aged one hundred years and Miss Tonks noticed. "Oh my, you're a metamorphmagus my dear, my Nymphadora is one too. Quite rare, they are." I tried to control my hair once again, centering my control and my hair returning to my usual blonde color. I have let myself lose control twice today. "Good control over it as well I see, took my daughter quite a while before she could do the same." I looked at her with a thoughtfulness, to see that motherly touch. I thought about my father and how worried he'd be.

"Can I see my father?" I asked, wanting for once some normalcy in my life.

"I am sorry dear, we cannot allow muggles into our hospital." A knock was heard on the door. Miss Tonks opened the door, and was surprised to see the person on the other side.

A man in a smart suit, albeit a few generations old, walked in. He had a very long beard and I could see him being a doctor of sorts, though more like a psychologist. "You look well Lucas. That was a nasty surprise." He said with a twinkle in his eye. I was wary of him immediately; they thought I was loony.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Lucas, my name is Albus Dumbledore." Instantly I remember the letters, realization dawning in my eyes.

"Why do you keep sending those letters? How do you get the owls to come to our house? What game are you playing?" I rounded question after question.

"I see you are still coming to terms. Lucas, you are a wizard, a very powerful one at that. That shield charm was quite impressive, especially since you used a muggle gun to focus it. Strange weapon though, it seemed to have some spells attached to it. Where did you ever find a gun like that?" He asked as he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"My father. It felt strange like it was waiting for me to pick it up, to hold it."

"Yes, very much like a wand, as a wand chooses its' owner. Hogwarts will help you learn to control your magic better. There are students who are like you, who have never known about magic and then receive their letter." With that, Dumbledore handed me another letter.

 _Lucas Lafayette  
Room 405B_

 _St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_ _  
London, England_

"Hogwarts… so where do I get these items?" I asked. Dumbledore's twinkle return.


	2. Prologue - Luna Lovegood

**Prologue: Luna Lovegood**

 **Description:**

Lucas Lafayette finds out he is a wizard in 1992 and attends Hogwarts. Never having a normal family life, with a mother who died at 5 and his father a US General, moving from base to base, Lucas has never had friends. Then he meets Luna and things change. [OCxLuna], [GinnyXHarry]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, just the ones that I have created for the purpose of the fanfiction writing.

 **Speech:**

§ _ **P**_ _ **arseltongue**_ §

"Normal conversation"

'Thoughts and occlumency'

"[ _French_ ]"

 _Luna's Sight_

 **Update:** 01/15/2018 Edited and added more content, changed some formatting.

* * *

Luna lost her mother just two years ago when a spell backfired on her in a horrible accident. Pandora Lovegood had been a loving mother, and less absent-minded as her husband Xenophilius, who always seems to have his head in the clouds. She was an Enchantress, and quite good at it too until that night. Luna was with her mother, sitting on the chair in her workshop as she always did, watching her mother as she worked. It was fascinating to watch her mother as she created new spells. The trial and error. She had created some new improvements for clothing and was currently working on something top secret for the Ministry. It was almost like the dream she had weeks before, dreadfully having to relive the misfortune of seeing her mother die twice, causing severe depression for a year or two before she met me. Luna has the gift of Sight but thought they were just strange dreams that just happened to come to fruition. One such dream came to her in the middle of the night in the summer of 1992.

-LL-

 **July 20th, 1992**

 _A boy, if you could call him that by his strong build and nature of maturity, bent down and offered his hand to her. Already people were mocking her, reputation ruined by her father for his strange ways and the newspaper_ **The Quibbler** _that he edited._

 _"Here, let me help you up. We seem to run into each other quite often." the boy said, his eyes turning a deep purple color, causing her to go quiet and stare. People were whispering but she didn't care. She knew one thing and one thing only; she wanted to be near him. He made her feel normal, feeling at peace. No troubles plaguing her mind, just… dare she say, love?_

He leaned forward and then she was abruptly awoken by her father, who was jumping for joy. He always seems to ruin her dreams when she thought of the long-haired blonde boy with eyes that seemed to change.

"Luna love! Your letter from Hogwarts came this morning! When do you want to go to Diagon Alley?" He said, excited that his daughter was finally going to school. Luna's only friend, Ginny Weasley was also attending this year.

"Daddy, how do you know that I will even make it at Hogwarts? I won't be able to fit in any house..." Luna's face looked down and tear's started to roll down her face. Xeno gently and tenderly held his daughters face to look at him, his eyes so serious that for a moment she was scared as it was not her father's usual happy-go look. Her father never was serious except on the day of her mother's funeral.

"Love, you are a very intelligent witch. They would be proud to have you, and I know you will make your mother and me proud" He stated.

"You are right, daddy." Luna gave in, clearing her eyes with the sleeve of her nightgown, not willing to accept the statement herself.

"I think the 29th would be a good day to go into town, don't you think?" He said, excited once again. "I should be able to finish my story about Nargles by then, right?" She looked at him, excited about one of the creatures her father tried to find in the wild.

"Wednesday it is" Luna smiled with her statement.

-LL-

 **July 29th, 1992**

Luna loved going to Diagon Alley with her father, seeing all the different shops, getting ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream shop, seeing all the many people. She started her quest going to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where her father wanted her to get these outrageous rainbow robes (which he ended up buying himself). Luna didn't get a gift for her birthday back in February so Xeno got her a pet owl from Eeylops Owl and Emporium who she named Artemis, for her dark black coat. After the pet shop, they went to Flourish and Blotts to get her books and quills, and finally her wand from Ollivander's Wand shop. There was a feeling of trepidation when she held onto the door handle of the shop. She entered and sensed the old man behind her. She seemed to naturally be able to sense things about other people, almost like hidden qualities of themselves and has always been able to since she can remember.

 _A presence is near._

He seemed to be assessing her as well, looking for her inner qualities, almost as if he was able to sense things about her as well. "Hello sir" Luna stated, looking at Mr. Ollivander.

"My oh my, you have the gift of sight, not a skill seen too often, dare I say, in quite some time? No one has been able to sense me for some quite some time. You are here for your first wand?" Luna shook her head. "

Gift of Sight sir? Like you have?" Luna inquired.

Oliver chuckled. "That I may, but the gift of sight has the ability to see into the future where many who have it, though that is far and few, to dream of the future. They are also natural Legilimens, being able to skim a person's mind." He looked at her thoughtfully. He shook his head, once again his mind shrouded in mystery. "I remember your parent's wands as I remember every wand sold. Let's get you started." He smiled. They went through box after box, each wand creating an unwanted result, a flash of bright pink light (very pretty) to a bunny rabbit (very cute) though Luna was excited with each result, thinking the "mistakes" she made were quite wonderful. Finally, Ollivander pulled out a wand, he seemed to be speaking to himself. "Ah yes, this will do perfectly, here, give it a wave." Luna grabbed the wand and as her hand clasped around it, a silver and purple light erupted. "Hmm, strange, very strange," Ollivander stated, looking at Luna quite intently.

"Did I break it sir?" she asked, worried she had actually broken it.

"Oh no, this is a result not seen in quite a long time. A soul bonding. The partner wand that produces the same result will be your mate for life! A connection more powerful than love itself. I have sold many wands in my years but I have not yet seen a wand do anything such as this." He held the wand, twisting it and flexing it, almost as if he was listening to it. "Hazelwood, 11 inches, unicorn hair, slightly springy. Treat it well, unicorn hair is the most loyal but also may die if melancholy feelings exist." With that, she paid him for the wand and left the shop.

-LL-

Luna later found her father in the Leaky Cauldron, and they had a pleasant meal before heading home. They enjoyed a nice meal of shepherd's pie and some Butterbeer. She talked to her father about the events in the wand shop, especially about the soul bond. To say she was surprised by her father's reaction, she expected something else.

"A soul bond? That is truly extraordinary! Magical beings are usually drawn to one individual regardless but to be magically bound by the soul. That is some strong magic! He will be special indeed." She smiled, hoping it was the boy from her dreams. "It's getting to be late, I need to return home to get the press started." They stood up and were ready to leave, her father paying Tom for the meal. Luna went ahead, and as she exited the door to the muggle side of the building, she was hit by a moving flash of blonde. He pushed into her but as she fell, he grabbed her with such speed and ended up cushioning her fall. He helped her up and she dusted herself off.

"I am so sorry for that." The boy stated. Luna looked up, as he was quite tall and started to respond

"It's quite alright, I thought I saw Nar…" She stopped. It was him, the boy from her dreams. His eyes turned that familiar purple and she was lost in them. How was this possible? She couldn't believe this was happening. No, this isn't how the dream goes. It all wrong, wrong, wrong! Luna's attention was brought back when her father cleared his throat. "Sorry daddy, we need to go home. Goodbye, my kind prince." Flustered, they walked away. Why did it have to happen that way. It was not like her dreams. He was supposed to kiss her! And the location was wrong. Where were all the people? It was as if it was in the Leaky Cauldron, not outside of it.


	3. Chapter 1 - Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express**

 **Description:**

Lucas Lafayette finds out he is a wizard in 1992 and attends Hogwarts. Never having a normal family life, with a mother who died at 5 and his father a US General, moving from base to base, Lucas has never had friends. Then he meets Luna and things change. [OCxLuna], [GinnyXHarry]

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, just the ones that I have created for the purpose of the fanfiction writing.

 **Speech:**

§ _ **P**_ _ **arseltongue**_ §

"Normal conversation"

'Thoughts and occlumency'

"[ _French_ ]"

 _Luna's Sight_

 **Author's Note:**

I am new to this and I have read enough fanfiction for Harry Potter but I hate how much there is for Luna and I love her character. I wanted to also make a character that works well with her.

* * *

I woke the next morning waiting for my father and preparing a light breakfast. What Dumbledore...I mean Professor Dumbledore told me, it was exciting to see that I was normal, at least in wizard standards, even if being a metamorphmagus was rare. I never asked him about speaking to snakes, though I feel that might be rare as well. Better to keep some things secret anyways and not to deal all my cards in one game.

After being released from the hospital, Dumbledore took me home to explain things to my father. The mode of transportation… apparition… not my favorite at all. It felt like someone took a hook to my belly button and pulled me right quick. Dumbledore said I did better than most on their first trip by not throwing up; it took all I had not to. Explaining things to my father was surprising… easy. Apparently, he knew of my mother being a witch, which was why he left her but he regretted it shortly after when she wrote to him about a virus she developed and couldn't find a cure. See, she was a potioneer, a good one at that. I asked what house she was at in Hogwarts and Dumbledore's twinkle was lost once again.

"She went to Beauxbatons, a school in France, and she was part of a very influential family there. The Lafayette's were a Noble and Most Ancient House in France or _la nobelesse,_ and when you attend Hogwarts your status will be Lord, as the last of the line is you." He said, looking away from me as if he was disappointed. I studied him for a moment, feeling a slight headache come on. I touched my head lightly and it went away.

"You are worried I will want to attend Beauxbatons school, are you not?" I inquired. I knew that was what he was worried about and I wanted to approach it head first.

"I was worried indeed, as we would love to have a student with your intelligence attend. I believe you would make a great Ravenclaw student and with your mothers experience in potions, you will probably be just as good." Dumbledore explained. "But I will explain more if you have further questions. You have had a long day and I believe you have some school supplies to get." Yes, I had a full list and no idea how I was going to afford them, even if we did have a good income.

"How… how do I use muggle money in Diagon Alley?" I asked.

"Ah, if you enter Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the goblins there will assist with converting your gold over for you." Goblins I thought… it will be interesting tomorrow.

-LL-

 **August 1st, 1992**

My father was still having a hard time with going on my first trip to Diagon Alley, stating that it was difficult to come to terms with the news, that and he had training to attend in Washington, so he would not be able to see me off in September. I understood and it actually made it a little easier for me to go alone. The new information made it a little difficult to look him in the eyes, but I can vaguely see where the fear and pain came from. Magical people have been prosecuted by the witch burnings, massive wars and more. My father does not want to lose another person he loves, so he told me he will try his best to get accumulated with my genetic makeup (that is, being a wizard).

I left in the morning, running to the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley. Dumbledore stated that I would need to ask Tom, the barkeep, for assistance entering the first time. As I entered the pub, I was greeted with smells of delicious food, beers, and spirits. The room was lit with candlelight, as I would later find out that magical folks do not work with modern devices well, either because of the inherent magic or the fact that the magical community was removed from muggle communities by a few centuries.

"Morning Tom I presume, I need your assistance entering Diagon Alley, please." I requested politely.

"Ah, a new muggleborn student. Right, this way lad." He said as he led me to an enclosed nook to the far side. After pulling out his wand, he tapped in a sequence of blocks before the wall started to build upon itself and form a doorway to Diagon Alley.

"Once you have your wand, just repeat that pattern and you reopen the door, alright lad?" Tom asked. I shook my head as I entered, gasping at the street lined with shops. I have never been more fascinated by something so simple as a street as I am now. At the end of the street before it split up was a large white building, clear as day from where I was standing at the start of the street at the Leaky Cauldron. Gringotts. Bank first, then wand, then the rest of the shops I think.

I walked up to the largest building on the street, a clean white stone structure with large pillars. Once I entered Gringotts, I noticed peculiar creatures sitting behind tall counters, counting gold pieces. There were a few human guards from what I could tell and also a few goblin guards too. They had poleaxes and golden armor on. I went up to the first teller available.

"Hello sir, I was wondering if I was able to convert muggle money into um… goblin gold?" I asked, confused on what exactly I was supposed to ask.

"Goblin gold, eh?" He said with a hoarse throaty voice with a chuckle. "You a muggleborn, child?" He asked.

"Ah, yes sir" I replied, a little offended by the child remark but better to keep civil in their territory. "I would also like to set up an account as well since I guess I am a wizard." I proclaimed. The goblin had a smirk with that, and he took a roll of parchment and a quill and started writing something.

"To enter an account, I need your name and a sample of blood."

"Lucas Lafayette" I said, a little proudly. I produced a finger and he pricked it with a small dagger, taking a sample of blood. On the parchment, there was a bright light and the goblin did not look happy.

"You already have an account with us, you do." He stated a little roughly.

"An account? Sir, I just found out I was a wizard." I stated, though I did know my mother was a witch, it is better to be considered innocent until proven.

"Your mother, Marie Lafayette, she's a witch. Her family, the Noble and Most Ancient house of Lafayette have a vault with us that is many years old. Come with me. Do you have a key?" He asked, getting down from his stool and walking down the room to two big wooden doors.

"No sir," I said.

"Of course not. This way."

I followed him until we entered a cart of some sorts, like a rollercoaster. I did not find this to be particularly fun and was happy when the ride was over.

"This way." He stated. Up at the door, there was an intricate design with script covering it.

"Place your hand on the door. You'll feel a prick, but noble houses have more secure doors then normal vaults." He explained. I placed my hand on the door and could hear gears rattling and churning. Finally, the door opened inward and I saw a mound of gold, quite high.

"This is all mine, Mr. um...?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Kruc, Lord Lafayette." He stated, "Yes, all yours now that you bear the title of Lord." I entered the vault and began to look around. I found some books and a few boxes that held jewelry, a large ring with an L on it and a smaller, female-sized ring.

"Is there a bag or something I can carry these things in Sir Kruc?" I asked, looking at more books then I thought I could carry with my hands.

"Lord, here is an extendable bag, place whatever you want inside," Kruc stated, handing me a bag. It was small, but after sticking my hand, then head inside, found it to be quite an extraordinary piece of magic. Right, now to grab some gold and the books, and rings.

"Sir Kruc, what is the currency of Goblin gold?" I asked.

Kruc snorted before answering, "It's wizard currency. We may run the banks but goblins use a different currency, though I thank you for considering it ours. It is 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, meaning there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon." I shook my head that I understood and took a good handful of the gold coins I assumed were Galleons.

"I should be all set Sir Kruc. I am ready to go."

Kruc shook his head and stated "Not so fast, we have one more thing to settle with your accounts before you leave. Your lordship needs to be finalized."

-LL-

Leaving Gringotts, with gold in hand and my house ring on my left hand, I ventured into the shops to buy my supplies. I entered into a shop that sold trunks and purchased one that was highly secure (my father might have taught me to b a bit paranoid). It has 6 compartments, with one having a small apartment of sorts in it, and the ability to shrink without a wand. Next was Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, where I purchased high-quality silk robes with my House of Lafayette coat upon them. Status wasn't something I cared about but if I was ranked high, I needed to dress high, such as the military. I was headed back to the Leaky Cauldron when I pasted Ollivander's Wand shop, remembering I forgot to get my wand. I entered the small shop, pushing the door closed and looking around, felt the hairs on my neck rise. I quickly turned around to come face to face with an old man.

"My oh my, you are quite a mystery, you are the second person I've ever met who noticed me. Come to buy your first wand son?" the man asked.

"I am sir, are you Ollivander?" The man had a twinkle in his eye like Dumbledore but I was more accepting of it. Dumbledore was someone who I had to be wary of, but Ollivander had a mentor quality to him.

"Yes, Lord Lafayette, I presume? Do you…" he paused, looking at me for a moment. "You seem to have called a wand to you already…" Mr. Ollivander stated, looking at me puzzled. "It's on your person. May I see it?" I looked at him confused and shook my head.

"I do not know what you are talking about sir. I do not have a wand. The only thing I seem to be magically attuned to is…" and then it hit me. The P08. Was that really a wand? According to Dumbledore, I did perform magic with it. I pulled out the gun and handed it to Ollivander.

"Ah, one of those muggle fire, erm, arms is it? Interesting workmanship, this is. Someone has been able to incorporate the components of a wand into this, probably to avoid detection in muggle areas." He looked it over, turning it and testing it. He pulled the trigger and red sparks came out of the end.

"Well, I daresay you might have this wand, you may need one for schooling. This one will be more attuned, meaning it will work with you better." As he said this, he pulled the barrel out and looked puzzled but tested it more or less. It seemed to mold back into a wooden like wand shape.

"Interesting, hazelwood… dragon heartstring… slightly springy." He plugged it back into the place where the barrel goes and it molded back to look like the barrel of the gun. "Very interesting. You have a unique wand there Lord Lafayette. Many Slytherin disguises their wands from prying eyes, you may be more likely to surprise your enemies."

"Thank you, sir."

-LL-

That night, I sat reading all my books from my school list, engulfed in the world of magic. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions! This was amazing! I also started to read some of the books I found in my family's vault about our history. We were an important family in both France and Britain. We had a place on the Wizengamot, were early adapters to working with muggles during the war, providing assistance when needed. This caused us to lose favor with some of the more pureblood families. Seems muggles and wizards had something in common.

-LL-

I ended up spending a lot of my time between my first visit to Diagon Alley and the first day of school by reading my books and exploring potions. I really like potions, having to make a few trips back to Diagon Alley to buy more supplies as I started creating some of the items from the book. My potions book was full of notes with corrections and changes to how things were to be completed or made, just like I did with normal cooking. I read up more on how to act more noble as I should in a society where they still held titles like Lord and Lady.

 **September 1, 1992**

I woke up early, made sure that all my items were in my trunk and that Sigmund was around my arm, my wand in its holster and I was ready. I had read the History of Hogwarts and learned that the entrance to the Hogwarts Express was at Platform 9 ¾, situated between 9 and 10. It was an ingenious idea, hiding in plain sight. I shrunk my trunk, and took a bus to the train platform, having already completed my run for the day and did not want to be sweaty for the first day. As I entered the station, I found the pillar to 9 ¾, but I was at a loss to what I did from there. Do I use my wand and tap the stones like you do for Diagon Alley? I waited until I saw a family with all red hair and one child with black hair. I walked up to the youngest child, a girl and asked her, seeing as she would be more my age.

"Excuse me, I've never gone through the pillar… could you assist me?" My cheeks started to blush, this girl was very cute and I had a difficult time, stuttering; not at all my usual self.

She blushed a little too as she said "Sure just head through the pillars at a walk, helps if you run. I'll go through with you if that helps?" I just responded by shaking my head yes.

We ended up running forward, she was pushing her trunk on a trolley and we entered through the pillar. Once past, we could see the large crimson train of the Hogwarts Express. "Thank you, my name is Lucas...Lucas Lafayette." I bowed slightly.

"Ginny Weasley" she responded. She still looked at me strangely, but still smiling.

"First year at Hogwarts?" I asked, trying to make one friend before the train ride. I knew I would be okay alone but I have always wanted a friend, anyone to talk to besides Sigmund.

"Yeah, youngest of my family, I finally get to go and not stay home all year with my mum."

After saying goodbye to her family, her younger brother and his friend missing though, we got on the train and found a compartment to sit in. We talked about the differences in our world, what we were excited about with school. Ginny figured she would be sorted into her family's house of Gryffindor and I stated I had a feeling I might be in Ravenclaw, due to my bookworm-ish nature. Halfway through the trip, a blonde girl entered, completely ignoring me and speaking to Ginny as if they knew one another. Friends possibly. The blonde girl looked familiar…

"Luna, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, seeing the tears streaming down her face.

"It's the students, they are already picking on me already… calling me Looney Lovegood" the blonde girl Luna stated. I felt ashamed sitting here as they spoke privately, feeling like an intruder into their conversation. Ginny felt that too so she decided to introduce us.

"Luna, this is Lucas.. Um, I didn't get your last name?" Ginny stated. I stood and bowed to Luna.

"Lafayette. It is nice to meet you, Luna. I…" I started but paused once I saw her eyes, that familiar face. The girl I had run into outside the Leaky Cauldron. Luna's eyes made the same connection and she blushed. It's the boy, she thought. Why would it have to be now, when she was crying.

"I do not think you are loony… erm, Luna. Quite beautiful in fact. A Lady." _Beautiful?_ Did I just say that out loud? What did that have to do with name-calling?

"Thank you, Lucas. I remember you, from the Leaky Cauldron, when I ran into you…" Luna had trailed off, nervous to say more. He had called her beautiful! He was quite handsome himself. And he called me a Lady. If she was alone, she would squeal!

"Anyways, now that you are introduced, Luna! Don't let them get inside your head. You are perfect just the way you are!" Ginny continued as if our conversation wasn't awkward.

"What is the issue? Why do they call her Loony?" I asked.

"My father runs The Quibbler, a magazine that people find quite… unordinary. They say my father is crazy for coming up with creatures that don't exist. Like Nargles." Luna explained, tired of the way they treated her family.

"I think they are daft, you are not loony, and clearly not because of your father. What are Nargles by the way?" I asked. Ginny was shaking her head and mouthing don't ask.

"Hey, the food trolley is here, anyone want anything?" Ginny asked, hoping to avoid Luna explaining Nargles again.


	4. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts**

 **Description:**

Lucas Lafayette finds out he is a wizard in 1992 and attends Hogwarts. Never having a normal family life, with a mother who died at 5 and his father a US General, moving from base to base, Lucas has never had friends. Then he meets Luna and things change. [OCxLuna], [GinnyXHarry]

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, just the ones that I have created for the purpose of the fanfiction writing. I have included some quotes from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

 **Speech:**

§ _ **P**_ _ **arseltongue**_ §

"Normal conversation"

'Thoughts and occlumency'

"[ _French_ ]"

 _Luna's Sight_

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for the few people who have started to like my story, this is the first story I have been able to keep going with. I hope to get reviews and feedback to help improve my writing and the format/story.

* * *

-Cont.-

We continued to talk after filling up on snacks, and talking about what house we will be in (or want to be in). Luna was unsure what one she thought she would be in.

"What if I don't fit in? What if they cannot find a house to put me in?" Luna said, worry filling her voice.

"Listen, Luna, you will be placed in a house, trust me. And if we are not together, I promise I will sit with you for meals and continue to be your friend. I've never had friends before so I know that pain and I will do anything to keep you as one." I stated, confidence in my tone, though I was worried I had applied it too much to make Luna sure when I saw her smile, I knew I had said just enough.

The train stopped at Hogsmeade, and the first years were taken by Hagrid to the castle by boats. It was truly a breathtaking view. I was in my boat with Ginny, Astoria Greengrass, and Luna. We entered into the Great Hall and were escorted into an adjacent room, where Professor McGonagall prepared them for the Sorting. We were placed into alphabetical order, with Luna next to me. Astoria Greengrass was call and placed in Slytherin, and then eventually it was my turn.

"Good luck Luna, and remember what I said." She smiled. 'Please let me be in the same house as him', Luna thought. There was so much she wanted to know about him, as he was difficult to read. She could read almost anyone easily but Lucas was like he has a wall up.

Lucas walked up to the hat and placed it on his head and was surprised to hear a voice in his mind.

"Ah, a natural occlumen, don't worry, anything I read from your mind is personal and safe." The hat stated.

"A occlumen? I have heard that before. What does that mean?" I asked the sorting hat.

"They are someone who uses occlumency to shield their mind from people who can read them, like Legilimency, those who try to read your mind. Now, if you would lower your shields. Just relax and let me read your mind."

I relaxed and thought about letting the sorting hat read my mind. As soon as I did, I heard (in my mind) a gasp from the hat.

"Lord Slytherin! We finally see you once again sir. I can see you would do well in Ravenclaw but you must be in Slytherin!" The hat stated.

"What do you mean I am Lord Slytherin? As in the Slytherin house Slytherin?" I asked, confused what was happening.

"Yes! You have Slytherin in your blood, making you the last member of the family line and thus Lord..."

And with that, he spoke aloud "SLYTHERIN!", louder than any other student. It phased a few people but I got off the stool and walked over to my table with my house Slytherin and Astoria. I need to send a letter to Gringotts shortly.

"You took a while" Astoria stated, looking at me puzzled.

"I did? Felt like seconds..." I stated my mind on other things.

Luna watched with sadness as Lucas was called to join the Slytherin house, which was the one house she did not want to join. She wanted to be in the same house as Lucas but she couldn't see that happening. Her name was called next and she walked to the stool, placing the hat on her head.

"Hello Mr. Hat" Luna stated, her voice laced with sadness.

"Ah, why so sad dear. Oh, you are in love with the Lord Slytherin? But you would do well in Ravenclaw. Intelligence is your key, yes, that much is true." The sorting hat stated. "You will do great things with Lord Slytherin as his Lady.

Lord Slytherin? Did he mean Lucas? Was he a lord? And did he say I was Lady Slytherin?

"Please Mr. Hat, I want to join Lucas in his house, only to not be alone!" Luna pled.

"I am sorry my dear child, you would simply be ripped to shreds in that house. Plus, I see a gentle heart in the young Lord and he will not abandon you. No, if Slytherins have one thing they are proud of, it is pride itself. And he prides people close to him. Do not worry, you will be with him shortly."

With that, he yelled "RAVENCLAW!" as the hat was removed. To say a few people were shocked was an understatement. Loony Lovegood, in the house for the intelligent?

I looked on in despair as I watched Luna join her new house, feeling like I let her down. If I had not had Slytherin blood in my veins, I would have been in the same house. I promised Luna I would protect her and I will not fail!

-LL-

After a filling meal of the best selection of foods that I have ever had, Dumbledore released us to our dorms. Slytherins happened to be in the dungeons and Ravenclaw in the towers like Gryffindor. Hufflepuff were somewhere on the ground floor as well. I waved at Luna and Ginny before heading to my house to join the group headed down. As soon as we made it inside the dorm, someone grabbed my shoulder and my natural response was to grab their arm and grapple them to the ground. It was a blonde hair boy, maybe a year or two older.

"Oi, get off of me!" He said as he squirmed underneath my weight. "I'll have you know my father is very important! Friends with a blood traitor and a freak. What next, you going to become friends with Potter?" After standing up, I looked at the ponce who was spouting all this crap and realized from his appearance who he was. One of the original 12 Most Noble and Ancient Houses (Though I think Malfoy was just Most Noble, not Ancient).

"A Malfoy, I presume?" I asked "Usually one does not grab the person they are talking to, they tap. It is common manners to avoid situations like this." I stated.

"Bloody first year, what's your name so I can report you to Snape?" Malfoy asked, a little enraged.

"Lord Lucas Lafayette." I started, adding the Lord in there to add a little fun. Malfoy's eyes looked at my hand where house rings usually were and saw the black onyx stone with white L encased in it.

"How did you become a lord? You are not even over 12?" He stated, almost forgetting about the initial tumble.

"Emancipated, since there are no more family members in my house besides me." I decided to not say anything about Slytherin before I could get a letter off to Kruc (I had officially made him the manager of my accounts. You could say we became...friends. Cunning, I guess Slytherin is in my blood.

"Draco, leave him alone, you don't want to start something with a Lord." A dirty blonde hair girl said.

"You better watch yourself Lafayette, you don't want to make enemies. Come on Pansy, let's go." He said, turning around with what he thought was an air of sophistication but really made him look like an arse. Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses have their own rooms while Hufflepuff and Gryffindor share dorms together. I was happy about that fact as I sat in my room and prepared for bed. I wonder how Luna is doing. I hope better than me.

-LL-

Luna followed her house up to their tower. The door only opened to a riddle and got progressively harder as the person the riddle was asked continued to enter and exit. This would excite Luna but she was still downtrodden about the sorting. It also didn't help that her house was whispering about her making it into Ravenclaw. How did my reputation get this far out of proportion? If she had been in Hufflepuff, at least they would have been more open to her being in the house, people tend to look down on them for being too loyal and courteous, as well as… often being too airheaded. At least she got her own room to avoid the other girls. Luna undressed from her school robes and put on her nightgown. She laid in bed, her tears finally drifting her to sleep.

-LL-

 **September 2, 1992**

The next morning, Luna was sitting with her house for breakfast, sitting alone at the far end, next to the Slytherin table. Professor Flitwick handed her schedule out and had stated if she needed anyone to talk to, his office was always open. He was such a nice man, and she felt he understood her predicament, having been born a half-goblin and looked down upon. Flitwick ended up becoming a Master Dueler and now taught at Hogwarts, so if he could raise up from his situation, she could as well. One of the girls from her dorm, Cho Chang, a beautiful Asian girl whispered something to her group of friends nearby, but not quietly, as if she wanted Luna to hear her.

"She's such a weirdo, how did we ever get someone like her in our house. She doesn't even seem that smart. I mean even her mother blew herself up." The girls giggled after that remark. Tears were starting to fall from Luna's eyes and she stood up and started to run out of the Hall but before she could get halfway down the length of the table she ran into a blonde boy. He helped her up, and she looked him in the eyes, those purple eyes. Lucas? Her dream?

"Here, let me help you up. We seem to run into each other quite often." He said. Deja vu… Wait, he bent down to whisper something in her ear last time, what does he say?

And just like her dream, Lucas bent down to whisper in her ear. "Do you want to join me for breakfast miss? I couldn't stop thinking about you last night." Luna's heart was pounding. She could hear people talking in the background but she didn't care. She felt safe in his arms and she didn't want him to let go.

"Luna?" I asked again, making sure she heard me. She shook her head yes and they sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Luna, who had not eaten in her haste picked up some toast and started buttering it.

"What classes do you have Luna?" Lucas asked, looking at her schedule she slid across the table, still unable to talk. Lucas seemed to make it difficult to talk and she was still extremely shy around him.

"Wicked, we are in the same classes this year Luna," I said with a happy grin. She looked up quickly when I said this and a small smile graced her face, looking down at her plate as if there was something very important to pay attention to.

-LL-

After breakfast Luna and I went to potions together with my head of house Snape, walking together to the cold dungeons. We sat together, which caused members from both houses to look at them severely. If there were two houses that cared more about how you acted with other houses, it was Slytherin and Ravenclaw. It was the utmost importance to mold your alliances with others. And these two were the odd ones out. Snape came in and called role.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creAs there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape stated as if it was something he rehearsed every year and every class. "You will be making the Forgetfulness Potion today. Instructions are on the board, ingredients are in the cupboard. When finished, pour out some in a vial and hand in. You will be working with the person next to you for the rest of the year. Begin!"

Lucas started working with Luna on the potion and she found it easy to work with him. He seemed to understand potions better than most first years, as if he'd done it before. She looked over at my books and saw notes scribbled in the margins.

"Did you work ahead?" Luna asked, curious about his work ethic.

"Yes, it was interesting this summer to read about the potions and I love to cook, so I sort of worked on the potions. Before I knew it, I was already through all the potions for this year. Even had to buy extra materials. Bought my year two book as well but did not get that far." Lucas stated, almost with a little pride.

"You should have been in Ravenclaw, you seem to be more bookish." She stated, more so fact then the want for him to be in her house.

"I was going to until the sorting hat decided Slytherin." I responded, getting nervous she'd ask why but before that thought could pop out of her, Snape strode by.

"Hmm, this is very well done Lafayette. Very well done."

"Thanks, sir, I worked on the potions ahead and practiced," Lucas stated, a little nervous about his reaction.

"While I enjoy the fact that a student is excelling in potions, no less a Slytherin, I caution you to not work ahead. You need a Potions Master to help make sure these are correct." Snape replied. Noticing all the notes in my book, he picked it up and examed it.

"He's already finished the first year potions and onto second year potions sir," Luna replied. When Snape responded by looking at her, he made her feel small.

"Ah, so you can speak. Very well, I do not usually do this but you do seem to be very good at potions Lucas. Meet me on Thursday nights and I will privately tutor you in potions to advanced levels." Snape snapped the book shut, handing it back to me.

"Yes sir" Lucas stated.

"Class dismissed! Place a stopper in your vial and leave it on my desk." Snape announced.

"Time to go to DADA class," Lucas stated, a little excited about the new learning opportunity.

* * *

 _I really did think that Snape would reuse the same speech every year. Seems like the thing he'd do. I also didn't want to make Snape as mean as the books, but that is why I made him seem nicer to Slytherin and Ravenclaw._

 _As for the class schedule, I thought maybe they'd split of the years a little and by chance, Luna and Lucas had the same classes together. This story is after all about the two of them._

 _I am going to be trying to set a date to release my chapters each week as I have to go to work and taking classes, as well as I want to spend some time with my wife a little more._


	5. Chapter 3 - Slytherin's Heir?

**Chapter 3: Slytherin's Heir?**

 **Description:**

Lucas Lafayette finds out he is a wizard in 1992 and attends Hogwarts. Never having a normal family life, with a mother who died at 5 and his father a US General, moving from base to base, Lucas has never had friends. Then he meets Luna and things change. [OCxLuna], [GinnyXHarry]

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, just the ones that I have created for the purpose of the fanfiction writing. I have included some quotes from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

 **Speech:**

§ _ **P**_ _ **arseltongue**_ §

"Normal conversation"

'Thoughts and occlumency'

"[ _French_ ]"

 _Luna's Sight_

 **Author's Note:**

n/a

* * *

Cont.

In the DADA class, we sat patiently waiting for the teacher, some Gilderoy Lockhart. His name hopefully was the only silly thing about him, though considering I had just learned about the currency for wizards, his books cost a small fortune! And reading them, there was no knowledge of defense in there at all! I ended up buying a first-year defense book not on the list and started working from there. Luna sat next to me and smiled. Her real smile, not the fake one she hid behind when she was worried about hiding her pain. Gilderoy Lockhart entered and had such a phony smile plastered on his face, it made me shiver. This man was not someone who was all there.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that; I didn't get rid of the Banden Banshee by smiling at him." He gave that phony smile again. I looked over at Luna and groan quietly, knowing this class was going to be almost as worthless as the teacher seemed to be.

-LL-

Finally, at lunch Luna and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ginny discussing classes when I met him. Everyone talked about him, this Harry Potter fellow, who seemed to be a huge celebrity. I approached him as I would any other person. He was short and had black messy hair. Someone said he had a scar on his forehead that was just as famous as he was.

"That tosser is a complete idiot, how Dumbledore thought he was a good teacher makes me worry about the curriculum of this school," I stated. Ginny was nodding her head in agreement, but a second-year with bushy hair looked at me displeased.

"He is fabulous, I don't know what you are talking about. And who are you by the way?" she asked. I looked at her and was a little upset about her tone. She seemed to be the bossy type.

"Lord Lucas Lafayette, and you are?" I asked, using my title again. If I read anything about my heritage, lordship and ladyship were important in the wizard community and held power. It was the same in the military and even though I was younger, I wanted her to know that status wise I was higher. Plus, she bugged me two ways to Sunday!

"Lord? Aren't you a little young to be a lord?" She responded, not bothering to give me her name.

"When you are the only member left in your family, you are..." I stated in a surprised response.

"Leave him alone Hermione, I heard he had a run in with Malfoy and put him in his place so he's okay with me." A red-headed boy stated as he sat down next to her. A boy with black hair joined him, and there was something about him.

"Names Ron" the redhead explained, "and this is Harry, and our friend Hermione. Don't worry about her, she's just in love with Lockheart, just like every girl in Hogwarts." Ron finished.

"We do not! Don't we Luna." Ginny stated angrily. Luna just sat there, blushing.

"You should have seen how the class went! Made us take a test about him! Nothing to do with DADA. I don't think we are ever going to see a teacher worthy of Defense class." Harry stated, upset. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes, I thought he was horrible. All the teachers seemed to be okay otherwise. Even Snape." I stated.

"Well of course Snape would be nice to you, you're a snake of course. No offense." Ron stated, starting to shove food into his mouth.

"Actually, I have advanced potions with him on Thursday nights. Stated my potion skills were advanced for a first-year." I stated feeling a little proud to be considered advance in something new like potions.

"Advanced Potions? I have read through both first and second-year books completely!" Hermione stated, clearly upset that I was in advanced classes.

"So did Lucas…" Luna defended me, though she retreated when Hermione looked at her. I was starting not to like her too much.

"I have always been good at cooking and potions was the only thing I could do during the summer before school started. I didn't even know I was a wizard before July. My mother was a witch and a well-known potioneer." I stated, looking at my plate of half-eaten food, not feeling hungry anymore. Hermione looked at me, her facial lines changing, looking at me a little more relaxed and friendly. "You're a muggle born?" She asked, curious now.

"Half-blood. My mother was a witch and my father is a muggle. Didn't even know I was part of a House till I went to Gringotts." I said solemnly.

"Bloody hell! A half-blood in Slytherin? That is a murder sentence, lucky you are a Lord or they'd kill you." Ron spouted.

"Actually, I was supposed to be in Ravenclaw…" I started, Luna looking at me quickly, a little hurt in her eyes. Hermione looked like it made sense now. I needed to talk to Luna to explain before I lost the one good friend I had.

"Luna, come with me, I need to talk to you before classes start," I whispered in her ear.

-LL-

Luna and I entered into an empty classroom near the Great Hall. I stood up against the door and looked at Luna who was hugging her arms close to her, still sad that I somehow hurt her. I knew this conversation was bound to happen but I knew it was something we were going to have to talk about. In the two short days, I had been able to get to know her, I felt a connection, something I have not felt since I last saw my mother. It felt like family, like a magically bound one. I felt a deep seeded need to protect her from harm and I barely knew her! Yet, I felt like I have known her my entire life!

Luna looked at me with guarded eyes, still trying to look at me like she was determining if she still trusted me or not.

'How could he do this? He was supposed to have been in Ravenclaw but he changed to Slytherin?'

"So what do you need to tell me," Luna asked bitterly, laced with a little anger. I held back a little bit, apprehensively approaching her.

"Luna, when I sat to get Sorted, the hat saw something. My heritage." I explained, not knowing how to continue.

"The Lafayette's are not Slytherin or even dark. They are neutral." Luna stated, confused at where I was going with this.

"I have another… Lordship. One I do not want to expose to the wizarding world yet. I am Lord Slytherin. I just have not spoken to my account holder yet." I announced, seeing the shock on Luna's face.

"So that is why the Sorting Hat placed you in Slytherin? It would have been a shock if the founders own descendant wasn't in his house! Haven't you told anyone yet?" I shook my head no, "Why not?" Luna asked, trying to work things in her head. The hat mentioned Lord Slytherin and her. Also that she would be Lady Slytherin...

"For one, I do not have a claim on the Lordship yet, I need the ring and papers completed. As for the other reason, I am a little worried about announcing it. I have enough problems making friends, not to mention almost every bad wizard and witch that came from Slytherin, including this Voldemort person." Luna flinched when I said that. "You know that fear of a name is stupid right?" I asked. Seriously, wizards were a little behind sometimes.

"Actually there is a reason to fear the name. There was a curse on his name that during the Wizarding War, anyone who said his name was instantly killed and the Dark Mark above their homes. This is why people are not inclined to say his name out loud." Luna explained, still looking at me, but without the hurt now.

"That makes sense. Powerful magic that is. I wonder how he was able to do that." I started pondering how I could apply that to other terms, such as the word mudblood.

"That is Dark magic Lucas. Do not dabble in that kind of magic." Luna said.

"Anyways Luna, I promised that I will still be your friend, as I made the same promise last night and on the train. Will you continue to trust me?" I pleaded. Her response was a hug that caused me to tighten up but I relaxed. I was not used to hugs, especially since my mother was alive and my father was not much of a hugger.

"I take that as a yes."

-LL-

 **October 31st, 1992**

The week continued in the same fashion, with Luna in every one of my classes, me sitting with her at every meal, either that the Ravenclaw table or the Gryffindor table with Ginny, which was usually lunch. I was even able to get a letter out to Kruc, asking about my Lordship on the Slytherin house. It wasn't a day later that he sent me a response.

 ** _Lord Lafayette (and now Slytherin),_**

 ** _It is my pleasure that you would want me to continue to be your account manager for both of these powerful houses. I have a few articles that I am sending you along with your house ring, and hopefully, this will be enough until the winter break before you come in. Thank you as well for sending the blood for the seal to add you to the contract._**

 ** _There is a matter that I have to bring up though with you. As per the assigning of the Lordship, you have been granted the family home and the house elf's that live with and care for the home. Looking through the documents, there is another...clause that opened as soon as I added your blood. Within 4 years of taking the Lordship, you must take a wife. Normally it is required two years after you take the home if not married and legally old enough, but due to the circumstances of the emancipation and your current age, it will not start till sixteen, regardless of your standing. You must, however, have a fiance within a year from now though. I have sent the family engagement ring along as well. I hope this is not a displeasure, I just found out myself._**

 ** _May your gold flow forth and your enemies die painfully,_**

 ** _Account Manager for Lafayette and Slytherin,_**

 _ **Kruc Sledgegrinder**_

Engagement? I am only twelve for heaven's sake! I mean it is common in older civilizations and also betrothals in family's for centuries but this… I took the package that Kruc had given me, luckily the owl came to my room privately and I opened it. Inside was the family head ring, which I placed on my right ring finger next to my other house ring. It had a snake on it, emerald, unlike the falcon with the purest blue color to it. Dark and Light, would that make me gray? Next, I found the ring box holding the engagement ring I was to give to the girl who would become my wife in four years. Wife? I thought about it, hoping whoever she was, she was like Luna.

I dropped the box, Luna. Why did I think about her? Of course, I would think of her, she was my only friend and I did find her attractive. Best not to tell her about this. I continued to look in the box, pulling out a book that stated " _Slytherin Family Magic"_. I will need to hide this. Lastly, I pulled out a cane, with a black base and silver and emerald top. The handle part had a small guard to it and almost looked like a wand… I grabbed it and felt the familiar magic, like when I held the P08 as my wand. I pulled it and found a wand, black as onyx. I had almost imagined it being a cane sword and the wand formed into a rapier. I was shocked and dropped it, and it instantly turned into the wand again. I picked it up and it stayed the wand until I imagined it as a dagger. It became the jagged dagger, like a slithering snake. I tried to think of a gun but it reverted back to a wand. I guess it only does bladed weapons. We have not had to use our wands too much in classes yet, so I could use this as my main wand. I did not like to have to convert my P08 back to a wand every time we had class, at least with this I could just pull it out of my cane.

Before going down to breakfast, I locked the book and ring in my trunk, and taking my cane, walked down to the Great Hall. I met Luna at her table, and I heard a snicker from behind. It was Malfoy again.

"Blood traitor, sitting with a lunatic and other blood traitors. Too good for your own house, Lafayette?" Malfoy stated a little loudly. "I hear you are a half-blood as well. Mum was a pureblood and father was a filthy muggle. Shouldn't even have…" He was cut off by my blade at his throat, having made the distance wickedly fast, the dagger in my hand up to his throat and me at his side. I whispered so only he could hear.

"I would be very careful what you say next. I may be half-blood but if you say such words again, I promise that you will be in a world of pain, as well as your family in very big trouble." I could hear his breathing labored, his fear thick and sweat running down his face. I willed the dagger back to a wand and sat back down.

"This isn't the last you have heard of me, Lafayette, I swear it is war." I was glad, that meant that two of my plans will come into play soon. I looked at Luna next to me and I felt my throat close as I tried to act normal around her after my realization this morning opening the package and letter. Luna saw me hesitant and questioned me as she usually did.

"What happened this morning?" She asked, her doe eyes piercing through my shield. I had learned that Occulmency was something most people learned and I was a natural at it. Luna likewise was a natural Legemans. We started teaching other so that I could share more secrets with her and we could communicate through our thoughts. After this morning though, my shields were locked tight. She was disappointed as I wasn't allowing her in and now the gates were closed.

"I learned something from Gringotts. I also got my head ring as well as some other items." I stated, trying to be quiet about the engagement news.

"What kind of things? You are locking me out this morning," she said, her voice low and hurt.

"I am, for now, I just want to tell you myself instead of telling you directly through my thoughts. Please wait until tonight after dinner." I looked at her pleadingly.

"Ok, as long as you promise." She held up her pinky and I laughed, crossing mine with hers. I felt the usual shock when we touched, something we were surprised to find out. Luna thinks we are connected somehow, that the shock was magic trying to connect. We held hands to test it more but it just started to hurt after a while. Unsure of what it was, we let it go.

\- LL-

After dinner, Luna went ahead to our secret spot to talk as Malfoy asked to talk to me privately. I thought maybe he wanted to apologize. This, however, was wrong.

"What is it you wanted, Malfoy?" I asked and Malfoy pulled out his wand. Instinctively, I pulled my gun out and we were pointed at each other.

"What the bloody hell is that?" He asked, looking at the gun. "Do you think some muggle weapon will protect you from a wand?" He sent a stunner at me but I used my wand to shoot a powerful shield and it caused Malfoy and his henchmen to fall back, blacking out from the impact. I quickly left as I was late meeting Luna, running to our spot when I entered onto the 3rd floor and was met with a large group of students. I was out of breath and asked a Hufflepuff what was up.

"I don't know, but it sounds like Mrs. Norris got attacked." the Hufflepuff stated, trying to look over the other student's heads. Who would attack Flich's cat? Then a thunderous voice echoed through the school.

"Students, back to your dorms, your Prefect will take you there. There will be a curfew tonight, no one out of bed." The voice sounded like Dumbledore.

We entered back into the Slytherin dorms and the main common room. I really did not care what had happened, I was just tired and wanted to go to bed. Too much had happened that night. Hopefully I didn't disappoint Luna.

-LL-

 **November 1st, 1992**

The next morning news was big at breakfast. I pulled out the Daily Profit that had fallen from the owl deliveries, reading over the usual news to keep updated but today's headliner was not what I expected.

 ** _SLYTHERIN HEIR HAS TAKEN LORDSHIP. GRINGOTTS NOT ABLE TO RELEASE NAME YET_**

 ** _By Rita Skeeter_**

 ** _"Today at the Department of Mysteries, the house list for the Most Ancient and Noble Houses showed the active seat for House Slytherin. What is unknown is the name of the person who has taken the Lordship. Gringotts officials have stated they will be able to release the name once they have contacted their customer and the new Lord Slytherin. This has caused quite a panic as many fear this means He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and not really dead. Minster Fudge stated this morning that they have information that He was not officially a member of the Slytherin family, according to Dumbledore. Who is this new Lord and why now? Will he be the new Dark Lord? We will hopefully find out soon."_**

This is not good, it has not even been a day since I signed the papers and they are already freaking out. I pulled the letter that was brought with the paper and saw it was from Gringotts, asking for my permission. I signed and handed it back to the owl. Better to get it out of the way. I looked for Luna but she was missing from breakfast. Is she upset at me for disappearing? I got up from my chair and went to look for her. None of our usual spots but then I remembered the tingling feeling we got when we touched. What if I could feel that outside of feeling, like electricity in the air after lightning hits? I focused on Luna, thought about her and her silvery hair, her doe eyes and those soft...pink...lips… I felt the tingle, willing me to a closet on the 5th floor near what I assumed was the entrance to Ravenclaw tower. I noticed a strong spell on the door and tried the door. Locked. I pulled my wand out and unlocked it, opening the door. Luna was in the closet, naked and shaking. I approached her and she scurried further into the closet. She had a look of fear in her eyes when she looked at me. Who did this? I will have their heads for this! I also felt… shame looking at her as I knew I broke my promise. Luna, I am so sorry I thought. I slowly approached, giving her berth but trying to make progress.

"Luna, who did this to you," I asked, looking at her with pained eyes. She looked cold, a stench that meant she soiled herself during the night, either because of being locked in here all night or the fear, probably both. She still held back, so I released my shield on my mind to allow her to read my mind. Luna felt the drop and was hesitant, but the want to know more made her read the first thought in my mind. She started crying and grabbed a hold of me. I drapped my cloak around her and picked her up, carrying her to the hospital wing. As we walked, Luna finally spoke to me.

"Some girls from my class did this. They made me strip and locked me in the closet." Luna said.

"How? Why?" I asked, unable to control my anger. Luna looked away from me, ashamed.

"They said that you were waiting for me… that you…" She stopped and continued to cry. I looked away, angry at these girls.

We made it to the hospital wing and I laid her on a bed, getting ready to find the medi-witch when Luna held on tight. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and hurried to the bed.

"What happened? Why is she naked?" She asked, very upset at possibly me.

"I found her locked in a closet on the 5th floor. Luna said that some girls from Ravenclaw did this." I explained as Luna was in shock, shaking and clinging to me. Madam Pomfrey looked at me with softer eyes now and she patted Luna's head.

"I'll be right back." She walked to a glass cabinet and came back with a glass vial with a claiming blue color potion. She popped the stopper and I could smell peppermint.

"A calming draught, good idea," I said, still holding onto Luna.

"Very good, not bad for a first-year student." Madam Pomfrey stated, trying to get Luna to drink the potion. She wouldn't until I took the vial and helped her.

"It's such a shame, she is such a good student. Just like her mother. What a long day. First last night the opening of the chamber and now this." She explained as she tidied up, helping place a blanket over the now sleeping form of Luna.

"The chamber? What happened last night?" I asked, curious now that it as the second time someone had said something about it.

"It's the Chamber of Salazar Slytherin, where a great beast is kept. A wall stated 'enemies of the heir, beware!' I have no problem explaining that much since you will probably find out from a student soon. That is all the talk is about." Madam Pomfrey stated as she walked back to her office. I looked down at Luna, wondering how this will turn out. I was the Heir, but now the Lord. What was going on?

* * *

 _Sorry for making this a little darker then the previous chapters but I knew I wanted to touch base on things that I have seen in other stories and attention to what I believe is an underlying fact that might not be touched upon in the series. Luna always talks about people stealing her shoes and items, but I think it was much more than that. I also wanted something to break Lucas completely. And as much as I love Harry Potter and the books, Hogwarts, and all the characters, there are things that just are not explained well, or don't make sense. We have the right to speculate on these things and I wanted to make Lucas upset about how the school is run. I am trying to keep it from basic bashing like other stories, but I do want to make Dumbledore his enemy in a way._

 _Due to the new change in direction, I will have to change the rating as well._


End file.
